1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image process such as composition of images transmitted from a communication terminal device such as a portable terminal including a photographing function and a communication function, and relates to an image processing system, image processing method, image processing program, image processing apparatus, and communication terminal device used in the image process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to the image composition that synthesizes a single image by overlapping a plurality of images, conventionally, a composite image system is known which combines images from a plurality of users on a server. This composite image system collects and combines images owned individually by the plurality of users on a server. The image composition enables presentation, expression, etc. beyond individual images.
The image composition includes: a composite image system constituted by a cellular phone, a video telephone device, and a server connected thereto via communication lines, which combines images photographed by a user in the server, which transmits the composite image to the cellular phone, the video telephone device, etc., and which combines the images again in the server after the image are transmitted again by the user who watch the composite image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-176547 (paragraph No. 0010, FIG. 2, etc.)); an image composition system using a plurality of cellular phones capable of acquiring image information such as camera cellular phones, which switches from a phone-call mode to an image composition mode while maintaining communication between the cellular phones to perform image composition on each cellular phone (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-171497 (paragraph No. 0018, FIG. 2, etc.)); an image photographing system, which registers a background image to a database through a line using a cellular phone, and which combines the background image and a photographed image for transmission to the cellular phone (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-234830 (paragraph No. 0004, FIG. 2)); an image composition method, which stores template data into a storage medium of an image composition server, which transmits image data acquired by a camera cellular phone to the image composition server to combine the image data with the template data, and which acquires the composite image data from the cellular phone (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-140590 (paragraph Nos. 0019, 0020, FIG. 3, etc.)), etc.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-176547, 2002-171497, 2003-234830, and 2004-140590, to synthesize a single image from a plurality of images, an editing process is needed, such as transferring each image to a location of synthesis and overlapping images. When a process is performed for transferring an image to a synthesis server after photographing the image, if the provided image does not match the purpose of the composite image, the provider is requested to photograph an image again and, therefore, a process for acquiring an optimum composite image is cumbersome and time-consuming. If photographing conditions are not the same such as when a distance from an object to a photographing lens is different, a difference is made in the provided image, which causes trouble such that in the case of an image of a person, a height is changed or an actual constitution is altered due to a scale ratio. This results in a composite image different from a real image. If the rephotographed image does not conform to the composite image, an image must be photographed again.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-176547, 2002-171497, 2003-234830, and 2004-140590 do not disclose or indicate such a problem and do not have a configuration or idea for solving the problem.